


[Podfic of] This Small Magic

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: <i>Pretty much everyone in the company hates the Nutcracker, so far as Sid can tell.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Small Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Small Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134087) by [mriaow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mriaow/pseuds/mriaow). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler. Beta by podcath.
> 
> The music used in the podfic is from the Nutcracker (The Kirov Orchestra).

Length: 43:53  


Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/This%20Small%20Magic.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/This%20Small%20Magic.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
